Overcoming Divisions
by EvylinDevilin
Summary: Fred Weasley and Draco Malfoy talk about the difficulties their relationship faces.


**This story was written for Pinky Green's Quotes/Sentences Challenge.**

**Sentences that must be incorporated:**

I want to run away with you and never look back.

Why is it, as a culture, we are more comfortable seeing two men holding guns than hands?

* * *

**Overcoming Divisions**

"Did I ever tell you that my brother Charlie has a boyfriend?"

The young blonde boy looked up at me with a questioning look in his eyes. He didn't ask me to meet him here so that we could talk about my brother's relationship. I'm pretty sure he had more important things he wanted to discuss. But this had been bothering me for a long time.

"No you didn't," Draco said, "That's um… interesting, I guess."

"He told my mom two weeks ago. We all thought she'd take it well. She's usually accepting of everyone. But now she's not talking to Charlie." I looked down at my hands as I said this. It wasn't my pity for Charlie that was bothering me. It was pity for myself.

"Fred, forget about what I said last week. I don't mind having to hide our relationship."

I knew he wouldn't mind. That's what I loved about him. He would do anything in order to stay with me. No matter how many people he had to lie to.

"I know," I said, "But I really don't want to have to hide our relationship anymore. But, I guess with all that's happening now, it wouldn't exactly be safe to let people know about us."

"No. It wouldn't," Draco said sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked him concerned.

"I can't do it Fred. This war is eating me up inside. I hate that we're on different sides. I hate that I'm being forced to do horrible things to the people who are important to you. I hate everything about this whole thing."

"I know. We'll find a way to get through all of this, I promise. And then we'll be able to be together. No more seeing each other just once every couple of weeks. No more hiding in dark, empty classrooms."

"Well," Draco said smirking after giving me a soft kiss, "I kind of like the dark, empty classroom part."

I let out a quiet, short laugh. It had been a long time since I'd laughed. This war was making everything so difficult. I watched Draco as he absentmindedly traced shapes in the palm of my hand. Then he looked up at me, sad again.

"I don't want to have to wait, for us to be together all the time," he said, "I want to leave all of this; the prejudices, the hate, the killing, everything. I want to run away with you and never look back. And as long as you're with me I don't ever want to stop running."

I pulled Draco into a tight hug, and I held him there. We sat there like that for a long time until Draco spoke again.

"Sometimes I feel like it would just be easier if I gave up and let them kill me," he said, a tear running down his cheek.

"No," I said, "I don't want to loose you. I wouldn't be able to take it."

I raised my hand and wiped away the tear on his cheek. If only our pains could be wiped away that easily.

"Draco, look at me," I said, "We will get through this together. And then after the war we'll make things work."

"Yeah, we'll get through it together; from opposite sides of the war pointing weapons at each other."

I didn't know what to say. He was right of course. We'd have to continue pretending to hate each other. There was no way around it.

"It makes no sense to me. Why is it, as a culture, we are more comfortable seeing two men holding guns than hands?" Draco looked up at me waiting to see if I had any answer.

"Because as a culture we are too scared to cross divisions that were made by our ancestors long ago, though our customs and beliefs have changed," I answered sadly.

"I wish everything would change."

"It might," I said, "if one by one, individuals make an effort to dissolve the divisions."

"Well, I guess the problem," Draco said, "is that we're all to big of wimps to change things."

"Possibly," I said, "But, maybe not."

Draco looked at me questioningly once more.

"Draco Malfoy, would you like to come as my date to Christmas dinner at my parents' house?" I asked.

My boyfriend smiled at me and nodded. I knew he'd say yes. He'd do anything for me.

I leaned down and kissed him. It was a promise that we'd be together forever, no matter what obstacles we faced.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story! I hope you liked it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it!**


End file.
